A transformer has become an essential electronic component for voltage regulation into required voltages for various kinds of electric appliances. The typical transformer principally includes a winding frame, a magnetic core assembly, a primary winding coil and a secondary winding coil. Generally, each of the primary winding coil and the secondary winding coil is formed of a plurality of single-core wires or a multiple strand wire. In addition, the primary winding coil and the secondary winding coil are wound around the winding section of the winding frame. The primary winding coil and the secondary winding coil interact with the magnetic core assembly to achieve the purpose of voltage regulation. Furthermore, multiple pins are mounted on the winding frame. The outlet parts of the primary winding coil and the secondary winding coil are soldered on the pins. Moreover, the pins may be bonded onto corresponding contact portions of a circuit board such that the transformer is fixed on the circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic perspective view of a conventional transformer is illustrated. The transformer 10 of FIG. 1 principally includes an enclosure 11, a winding frame 12, a magnetic core assembly 13, a primary winding coil 14 and a secondary winding coil 15. The winding frame 12 is detachably arranged within the enclosure 11. The arrangement of the winding frame 12 and the enclosure 11 may increase isolation and creepage distance of the transformer 10. The primary winding coil 14 and the secondary winding coil 15 are wound around the winding section of the winding frame 12. Each of the primary winding coil 14 and the secondary winding coil 15 is formed of a plurality of single-core wires. The magnetic core assembly 13 is partially embedded into a channel (not shown) of the winding frame 12. The primary winding coil 14 and the secondary winding coil 15 interact with the magnetic core assembly 13 to achieve the purpose of voltage regulation.
FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view of the winding frame shown in FIG. 1. Please refer to FIG. 2 and also FIG. 1. The winding frame 12 includes a winding section 120, two base plates 121, 122, multiple pins 123 and multiple partition plates 124. The base plates 121 and 122 are disposed on opposite sides of the bottom of the winding frame 12. Each pin 123 is substantially a conductive stick. The outlet parts 14a of the primary winding coil 14 and the outlet parts 15a of the secondary winding coil 15 are soldered on some of the pins 123. In addition, every partition plate 124 is arranged between every two adjacent pins 123.
Although the conventional transformer 10 may achieve the purpose of voltage regulation, there are still some drawbacks. For example, since the outlet part 15a of the secondary winding coil 15 is soldered on a specified soldering site of a corresponding pin 123, the contact area between the outlet part 15a and the pin 123 is usually insufficient. Since the secondary winding coil 15 is formed of a plurality of single-core wires, these single-core wires are readily scattered at the outlet part 15a and it is difficult to arrange the wires. If the soldering site is higher than a tip portion 124a of the adjacent partition plate 124 with respective to a surface of the winding frame 12, the soldering site become hindrance from inserting the pin 123 into corresponding conductive hole (not shown) of the circuit board. In addition, even if the outlet part 15a of the secondary winding coil 15 is soldered on the pin 123, some of the single-core wires at the outlet part 15a are possibly separated from each other. Since the secondary winding coil 15 is a high-voltage coil and the contact area between the outlet part 15a and the pin 123 is usually insufficient, the heat generated from the transformer 10 during operation is not easily dissipated away. The elevated operating temperature may result in reduced efficiency of the transformer 10.
Therefore, there is a need of developing an improved transformer for obviating the drawbacks encountered by the prior art.